


Melt into Me

by MIRACULOUSGAYBOIS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSGAYBOIS/pseuds/MIRACULOUSGAYBOIS
Summary: A lukanath fanfic based on this prompt-Person A: -” I’ve been walking in the snow for 20 minutes; my hands are freezing”Person B: -” let me se- Whoa they are freezing, let me turn the heater on”Person A: -” You don’t have to; I have to get home soon”Person B: - (Goes to heater) “No, it’s okay I don’t mind”Person A: -” Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be here”Person B: -” Don’t say that, it's at least another 30 minuets to your house, another five and you would’ve froze to death”Person A: - (Hands wrapped around body, shaking)Person B: -” Look your shaking, come here” (takes and hugs A)Person A: - (Smiles as warmth of B heats A)Person B: - (Realizes they are hugging A) “Sorry I didn’t mean to do that” (Begins to pull away)Person A: -” No, it's nice. I can hear your heart beating” (Rest head on B’s chest)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 13





	Melt into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short (๑´╹‸╹`๑)

Nathaniel’s parents have the tendency to fight. So, when they fight Nathaniel goes to the first place, he can think of...His boyfriend Luka’s house. He was freezing from walking in the snow... 

“I’ve been walking in the snow for 20 minutes; my hands are freezing” Nathaniel said looking at his hands. 

”let me se- Whoa they are freezing, let me turn the heater on” Luka replied as he walked over to the small heater he has in his room. 

”You don’t have to; I have to get home soon” 

“No, it’s okay I don’t mind” He then turned the nob on the heater to turn it on. 

“Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be here” Nathaniel stated looking down. 

” Don’t say that.” Luka said as he turned around. “It's at least another 30 minuets to your house, another five and you would’ve froze to death”. 

Nathaniel was grateful that he had such a loving boyfriend who was willing to do anything for him...But he was still cold and his body was starting to shake so he wrapped his arms around him...And Luka must’ve noticed. 

” Look your shaking, come here” Luka got up on the bed with Nathaniel and pulled him into a hug. 

Nathaniel practically melted in his touch which caused him to smiled as Luka’s body heat warmed him. Nathaniel is not one for physical contact and Luka knew that he realized he was hugging Nathaniel and wasn’t sure if Nathaniel was okay with it. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to do that” Luka said as he pulled away his face was a slight shade of pink. 

Nathaniel grabbed Luka’s shirt and pulled him close and said” No, it's nice. I can hear your heart beating” 

He placed his head against Luka’s chest and wrapped his arms around Luka’s waisted reassuring him that the physical contact was okay. So, Luka wrapped his arms around Nathaniel as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
